Soulmates
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Bill n'a pas d'âme-sœur. Il n'en n'a jamais eut. Et puis Dipper arrive. Yaoi/BillDip


_Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Un petit OS sur Bill et Dipper ( je vous aime tant !). J'espère que vous aimerez ~._

 _D'ailleurs, j'ai fini mon cosplay de Bill ! J'ai teins la queue de pie aujourd'hui ! Bon Ok, mon jaune est pâle, mais je peux pas faire mieux u_u._

* * *

A sa connaissance, Bill se trouvait unique. Blond aux yeux dorés, il était né avec une marque dans la nuque en forme de pin. Il se souvenait qu'enfant, il ne cessait de la regarder, de la contempler sous tous les angles. Il se revoyait en train de la caresser, frissonnant sous le contact de ses doigts sur les légers reliefs que produisait le dessin. Il fermait les yeux et s'imaginait celui qui porterait sa marque. Il espérait tant le ou la trouver le plus tôt possible. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte que son âme-sœur ne pouvait pas exister.

Partout où il allait, il croisait des hommes et des femmes qui étaient avec celui qui portait leur marque. Et lui, il n'avait jamais trouvé la personne qui porte la sienne. Il avait alors prit une personnalité cynique, sarcastique et également violente.

Vers ses quinze ans, il était devenu le chef d'un gang de délinquants et s'était forgé une réputation. Il était désormais connu sous le nom du « Démon triangulaire ». Peu lui importait ce qui pouvait advenir de lui, il n'avait pas d'âme-sœur. Personne ne portant sa marque. Tous ceux de sa bande en avait une, mais lui non. Alors dès qu'il y pensait, il frappait jusqu'au sang. Jusqu'à saigner l'adversaire ou bien lui même. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, si bien que désormais sa marque était cachée par les épis dorés. Il ne la regardait désormais que lorsqu'il était seul et frissonnait toujours quand il la frôlait, avec l'espoir qu'un jour, une personne répondant à ce sapin apparaisse dans sa vie.

Notre histoire commence par un jour du mois d'août. Bill était adossé contre le dossier d'un banc du parc, le col de sa veste en cuir remonté. Une cigarette allumée dans la main, il regardait ses camarades rirent entre eux. Pyronica, la seule fille du groupe se mit près de lui, ses cheveux roses flottant derrière elle. Timidement, elle lui attrapa la main et prit une longue bouffée de nicotine, son regard brillant en direction du blond. Ce dernier jeta aussitôt sa cigarette en lui lançant un regard noir. Ce fut Kryptos qui éloigna la rose avant que Bill ne frappe le bois du banc. Il ne supportait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Et cela Kryptos le savait bien. Ils étaient en quelque sorte « meilleurs amis ». Les autres membres du groupe ne semblaient pas trop de se préoccuper par ce qui venait de se passer. Paci-Fire était trop occupé à blaguer avec Teeth et Keyhole, et 8Ball embrassé sans discrétion Amorphous. Ils étaient tout deux liés par leurs marques respectives. 8Ball portait un hexograme sur le poignet tandis que Amorphous avait sur la jambe une forme ronde où était inscrit un huit. Une chose que Bill enviait sans le montrer.

Se rallumant une cigarette, il fut étonné de voir quelqu'un s'aventurer vers la mare. Il fut le seul à le remarquer. Se levant sans bruit, il s'avança vers l'étendue d'eau, tout en faisant signe à ses camarades de ne pas les suivre. Arrivé devant l'étendue d'eau, il resta en retrait, intrigué par l'inconnu. Gravity Falls était une petite ville, alors il connaissait tout le monde. Il avait eu notion que les neveux du gérant de l'attrape-touristes étaient arrivés en ville, mais il n'avait pas eu la volonté d'aller les voir. Le destin avait prit en charge ça et lui avait offert sur un plateau une rencontre avec le neveu de six-doigts comme il le nommait.

Il était brun et coiffé d'une ridicule casquette. Bill ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, mais il nota qu'il était plongé dans un ouvrage assez épais. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention où il marchait et brisa une branche sous ses pieds. Le son alarma immédiatement le lecteur qui redressa et tourna rapidement la tête vers lui.

Au moment même où il croisa le regard du brun, Bill sentit sa marque le picoter. Le jeune homme avait un visage fin, deux grands yeux chocolatés et une tâche de naissance que l'on devinait sous ses mèches de cheveux qui figurait sur son front. Levant les mains en l'air pour le calmer, le blond s'approcha du brun, sa nuque lui piquant de plus en plus à chaque pas.

\- Hey du calme. Je vais pas te faire du mal. Fit-il dans un petit rire.

Plissant les yeux devant le blond, le porteur de la casquette rangea son livre avant de se redresser. Faisant face au délinquant, il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Je suis calme. Dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

\- Vu le ton de ta voix, je ne crois pas. Nota le blond en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Je peux savoir pourquoi le neveu de Six-doigts traîne hors de son laboratoire ou bien du magasin de son frère ?

\- J'ai été faire un tour dans la bibliothèque de cette ville. Et comment tu sais qui je suis ?

\- C'est une petite ville. Les gens parlent beaucoup. Et sache que non, je ne sais pas qui tu es. Alors puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaitre ton nom ?

\- Le tien avant.

\- Bill Cipher. Dit-il en lui tendant une main.

\- ...Dipper Pines. Chuchota t'il en lui serrant la main.

Au moment où la peau du brun entra en contact avec la sienne, Bill sentit tout son être s'enflammer, son souffle se couper et son cœur se mettre à battre comme un dératé. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, une voix féminine le coupa.

\- Dipper ! On doit rentrer !

\- J'arrive ! Cria l'intéressé. Enchanté de te connaître Bill. Excuse moi. Fit-il en passant à côté de lui.

Ne le quittant pas du regard, le blond le regarda partir en compagnie d'une brune lui ressemblant. Restant figé pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne revint dans le monde réel que lorsque Kryptos lui secoua l'épaule. Un peu secoué, il remercia son ami avant de faire signe à son groupe de le suivre dans un bar. Son esprit quant à lui, ne pensait qu'à une chose. Revoir ce petit brun et de nouveau ressentir ces frissons. Après plusieurs bières, il daigna rentrer chez lui. Se déshabillant, il passa ses doigts sur sa nuque, se remémorant encore une fois les frissons qu'il avait ressenti. Couché sur son lit, il sombra dans le sommeil, la voix tremblante du brun résonnant dans ses oreilles.

* * *

Le matin suivant, il alla à la bibliothèque, attendant avec une certaine impatience Dipper. Lorsqu'il vit le brun entrer, il s'était levé un peu trop rapidement pour venir vers le jeune homme, un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Hey ! Cria t-il en lui faisant face, les yeux brillants.

\- Euh … Bonjour ? Fit le brun un peu surpris par cette rencontre. Bill, c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! Répondit un peu trop rapidement le blond avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire oui.

Souriant devant le changement de ton du délinquant, Dipper se mit à une table en faisant signe à Bill de le rejoindre.

\- Tu viens souvent à la bibliothèque ?

\- Tout le temps. Menti sans se rendre compte le blond. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

\- Moi aussi. Souffla le brun, les yeux pétillants de joie. T'es la première personne que je rencontre dans cette ville et qui n'est pas mon oncle, qui semble aimer les livres.

Pris au piège dans son propre mensonge, le blond se frotta la nuque, savourant en même temps la marque qui y figurait. Repensant aux frissons de la veille, il se reprit et tapota gentillement l'épaule du plus jeune, savourant les petits tremblements qui le parcourait avec douceur. Retirant doucement sa main, il offrit un sourire à Dipper qui était partit chercher des livres.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, tous de la même manière. Bill l'attendait à la bibliothèque et ils passaient la journée ensemble dans ce lieu saint. Et quand la bibliothèque était fermée, Bill lui faisait visiter la ville. Ils avaient passé un après-midi à la salle d'arcade où Dipper avait pu voir Bill se débattre contre un jeu.

Un jour où la salle des livres était fermée, Bill l'avait emmené sur le lac. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il avait lâché la mauvaise question.

\- Dis moi Dipper, tu as une marque ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Répondit froidement le brun en évitant son regard.

\- Je … ,tenta le blond un peu surpris par ce changement de ton, je me demandais si tu en avais une et si oui, comment elle était.

\- J'en ai pas. Cracha le brun en lui lançant un regard noir.

Prenant la colère du brun sans broncher, le blond conserva le silence, se retenant de mettre un coup à Dipper. Revenant sur la rive, il laissa le brun partir avant lui, le pas pressé. Bill avait tenté de le suivre, mais il abandonna rapidement son projet en voyant son groupe dans une ruelle. Les rejoignant en silence, il fit face à Keyhole qui le regardait avec un air moqueur.

\- Tiens, tiens. Monsieur le Démon Triangulaire est de retour ?

\- Ta gueule. Cracha t-il, la voix empreinte de haine.

\- Ouh. Fit le garçon aux cheveux verts **(1)** en bougeant les mains, mimant l'effroi. Tu vas m'attaquer avec un livre peut-être ?

Voyant l'aura de haine qui commençait à envelopper son ami, Kryptos tenta d'intervenir, mais un peu trop tard. Le coup parti sans prévenir. Le regard empli de colère et de haine, Bill frappa la mâchoire de Keyhole. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, il continua ses assauts, brisant plusieurs os dans sa rage. Se retrouvant à califourchon, il le frappa au visage, les paroles du brun revenant dans son esprit à chacun de ses coups. Il avait été stupide d'y croire. Le brun n'avait pas de marque, cela voulait juste dire que son âme-sœur n'était pas encore née. Et surtout, que ce n'était pas lui. Il avait été stupide de s'emballer aussi vite devant ces frissons qu'il avait n'était rien. Il n'était rien. Et surtout, sa marque n'était pour personne. Continuant à frapper jusqu'à en avoir mal aux doigts, il reprit ses esprits en entendant une voix familière. Redressant la tête, il fit face à Dipper qui le dévisageait avec effroi.

\- Di- Tenta t-il.

Choqué par le spectacle qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, Dipper ne prit pas le temps de l'écouter et parti en courant, ignorant les cris du blond dans son dos. Se redressant, et prenant soin de donner un ultime coup au vert, Bill rattrapa le brun, sa main agrippant son bras.

\- Dipper attends !

La gifle lui coupa le souffle et l'obligea à lâcher le jeune homme, qui profita de l'occasion pour s'enfuir. Restant figé quelques instants, le blond baissa la tête et commença à rire. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce qui était un petit rire faible, devenu un fou rire nerveux. Se tenant les côtes, il s'écroula sur le sol, le rire secouant son corps. Ses mains tâchées de sang passèrent dans ses cheveux blonds avant de venir griffer sa marque. Il haïssait ce foutu sapin !

Pourquoi avait-il eu ça en guise de marque !? Pourquoi ?!

\- Arrête. Fit la voix de Kryptos dans son dos en l'arrêtant.

\- Lâche moi ! Hurla t-il d'une voix empreinte à la folie. Fous moi la paix ! Foutez moi tous la paix !

\- Non Bill. Je ne te foutrais pas la paix.

\- Pourquoi !? Hurla t-il en se retournant et en le saisissant par le col. Tu veux aussi que je t'en colle une c'est ça !

Le regardant faire avec une pointe de pitié dans ses yeux gris, Kryptos laissa les coups tomber sur lui. Coups qui perdirent en violence au fur et à mesure. Tenant la veste à bout de bras, il fondit en larmes, sa tête reposant contre l'épaule de son ami.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Chuchota Kryptos.

Hochant la tête, le blond délia sa langue sur tout.

Sa marque. Dipper. Les frissons. Dipper. Les mensonges. Encore Dipper. Les journées passées à la bibliothèque. Dipper et encore Dipper. La question fatidique et la réponse. L'écoutant en silence, Kryptos s'alluma une cigarette et écrasa le mégot une fois que le blond eut fini.

\- Où est le problème ?

\- Kryptos, il n'a pas de marque … Pas encore, et la mienne ne lui correspond pas. C'est tout ce que cela veut dire.

\- Et alors ? Tente ta chance Bill. Écoute, même s'il n'a pas de marque, tu as le droit de tenter, ou sinon, tout ce que tu as fais ne servira à rien.

\- Il m'a vu tabasser Keyhole. Et ...Je lui ai menti sur presque tout.

\- Alors explique lui.

\- Il va me tuer…

\- T'es trop résistant pour crever. Conclu-t-il dans un petit sourire.

Lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule, le blond sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. Il irait parler au brun dès les premières lueurs de l'aube.

* * *

L'attendant de pied ferme sur les marches de la bibliothèque, le blond se redressa en voyant la forme familière de Dipper. Hésitant l'espace d'une seconde, il s'avança vers le brun avant d'être arrêté par un geste de ce dernier. Levant la main devant lui, Dipper lui lança un regard noir, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Et avant que Bill aie pu prononcer le moindre son, il passa à côté de lui,

En prenant soin de l'éviter et entra dans la bibliothèque, sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil au blond. Se retournant une fois seulement que la porte claqua dans son dos, le blond serra les poings tellement fort que ces doigts prirent une teinte blanche. Ouvrant sans douceur les portes en bois, il marcha jusqu'à la table du brun et frappa le plateau avec violence. La respiration sifflante, il attrapa la veste de Dipper, cherchant un simple touché avec sa peau, juste de sentir un nouveau frisson.

\- Ne m'ignore pas. Grogna t-il.

\- Lâche moi.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu-

Se dégageant de la poigne du garçon aux cheveux dorés, le neveu du « Six-doigts » enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête. Attrapant rapidement son sac, il sortit en courant du bâtiment, le blond le suivant comme son ombre, sans cesser de l'appeler. Accélérant la cadence, il tira sans grande difficulté le t-shirt du jeune homme, la mâchoire serrée.

\- M'ignore pas Dipper. Je ne supporte pas que l'on m'ignore.

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! Hurla le brun en bousculant le blond dans un geste tournant.

Surpris par la riposte, Bill esquiva de justesse. Profitant de cette occasion, Dipper prit une nouvelle fois la fuite, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Restant seul, le visage tourné en direction du sol, Bill passa ses doigts sur sa marque et serra étroitement les paupières. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il partit dans les rues de la ville, ses yeux le piquant.

* * *

Un jour avant, Mabel avait vu son frère rentrer en larmes. Posant sa brosse sur la table basse, elle avait attrapé son jumeau dans ses bras, ignorant ses protestations.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Bi-Bill m'a demandé si j'avais une marque.

Comprenant alors l'erreur du blond, la brune soupira. Prenant le visage de Dipper entre ses mains, elle regarda sa tâche de naissance si particulière.

\- Il ne voulait pas faire de mal Dip'.

\- Je sais mais … C'est blessant quand on sait que, Commença t-il avant que sa jumelle ne pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Dipper, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as encore personne répondant à ta marque, que tu dois rejeter ceux qui te demandent si tu en as une.

Se frottant la nuque en signe de gêne, le brun eut un petit sourire. Il n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi. C'était puéril, et immature pour un homme de son intelligence. Se rhabillant un peu, il partit en ville, chercher le blond pour s'excuser. C'est là qu'il le vit en train de frapper jusqu'au sang un autre garçon. Il ne ressemblait plus au Bill qu'il connaissait. C'était une bête féroce, un démon qui était devant lui. Il avait soufflé le nom du blond sans s'en rendre compte, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Bill avait tenté de l'attraper, mais il avait pu fuir en lui collant une gifle. A son retour, Mabel avait voulu le questionner, mais face à l'état de son frère, elle s'était abstenue toute la soirée. Le lendemain matin, Dipper avait filé vers la bibliothèque mais en voyant le blond, il n'avait pas pu lui parler, ni même le laisser le toucher.

Se réfugiant dans le café de la ville, il ne sortit qu'une fois le soleil presque couché. Arpentant les rues en silence, une respiration sifflante attira son attention. Curieux, il s'y aventura et se figea en découvrant le corps du blond, avachi contre le mur, plusieurs canettes de bières vides ou pas l'entourant. Ses épis dorés, d'ordinaire plein de vie, étaient plats et avaient perdu en éclat. Se penchant vers le visage de Bill, il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant des sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Pesant le pour et le contre, il le souleva, des frissons le parcourant à chaque contact avec la peau du blond. Le traînant avec peine, il l'emmena à son appartement, en se remémorant les rares fois où le blond l'avait invité. Le couchant sur le canapé, il fouilla la pharmacie de la salle de bain, en quête de médicaments contre la gueule de bois. Après avec humidifier une serviette, il revint auprès du délinquant et la posa sur son front. Il déposa auprès de lui un verre rempli d'eau, avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil faisant face au canapé. Fermant les paupières le temps d'une seconde, il les rouvrit pour regarder Bill plongé dans son sommeil.

Pourquoi avoir autant bu ? A cause de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc que Bill voulait ? Songeur, il repensa à son expression quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de marque. Il avait semblé dévasté, voir brisé. Perdu dans ses songes, il toucha sa propre peau, le manque de frissons se faisant ressentir. Dès que le blond le touchait, il frissonnait de la tête aux pieds. Plus d'une fois, il avait tendu la main à Bill, juste pour sentir son épiderme se tendre et ses poils s'hérisser.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as ramené chez moi ? Questionna la voix du blond, le tirant hors de ses pensées.

Surpris, Dipper regarda le blond à moitié redressé sur le canapé, son œil gauche ne le quittant pas tandis que sa main se perdait dans ses mèches blondes, son coude posé sur sa cuisse.

\- Je …

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Dipper ? Murmura Bill en fermant les yeux. A quoi tu joues ? Est-ce que ça t'amuse de faire ça ? En quoi ça l'est ?

\- Bill je- Tenta Dipper en s'approchant de lui, la main tendue vers le jeune homme.

\- Tu crois que ça me plait de savoir que personne ne pourra répondre à ma marque et que toi tu es le seul qui me fasse croire ça ! Hurla à bout de nerf le blond en se dressant subitement.

Réduisant la distance entre lui et le brun, il plaqua sur le sol, le dominant de sa taille, ses yeux brûlant de folie.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça …

\- Bill…

\- Pourquoi c'est pas toi ma marque ?

\- Bill.

\- C'est seulement quand je touche ta peau que je sens des frissons, comme si-

\- BILL ! S'écria le brun. J'ai menti !

Ouvrant grand les yeux, le blond le lâcha sans pour autant réduire l'écart entre leurs deux corps. Nerveusement, le jumeau retira sa veste et tira sur le col de son t-shirt. Intrigué, le blond plissa les yeux et se stupéfia en y voyant un petit triangle sur la clavicule.

\- C'est ma marque. Souffla Dipper en regardant partout sauf le blond. Je la cache tout le temps, vu que personne ne réagit à elle… Sauf quand je suis avec toi. Elle me brûle et je frissonne à chaque-

Le souffle coupé par les lèvres qui se collèrent aux siennes, le brun se laissa emporter par le baiser, des papillons se battant dans son estomac. Rompant le lien entre eux, Bill lui tourna le dos et lui révéla sa marque.

\- Un pin. Souffla Dipper en glissant ses doigts sur le motif.

Au contact de la pulpe des doigts sur la marque, Bill sentit tout son corps s'électriser, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Se tournant de trois-quart vers le torse du brun, il toucha à son tour le petit triangle, savourant les frissons que son porteur ressentait. Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur lui, ses bras encerclant son frêle corps secoué par des tremblements.

\- Bill ?

\- Tu crois sérieusement que, maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur, je vais la laisser filer comme ça ? Ria doucement le blond en l'embrassant dans le cou. Tu peux toujours courir, mais je ne te lâcherais jamais Pines Tree.

Fier de son jeu de mot, le démon ignora les petits cris de protestations du brun, se sentant enfin complet pour la première fois de toute sa vie.

* * *

 **(1)** _Quand on le voit, il est vert, donc il a les cheveux verts !_


End file.
